Pet doll is a toy deeply loved by the children and young people. Fine and delicate pet doll is more than attractive to the children. In order to attract consumers to buy the toys, every manufacturer is making every endeavor to improve the formative design and to make use of any possible means to provide life-like sound and action.
The present invention is related to a design to let the mouth and the sound generating means of a toy be coupled together for synchronous action such that a sound is concomitantly provided to match with the closing or opening of the mouth. According to the present invention, the assembly of the whole structure is efficiently achieved without using any screws or other fastening means.